


小火车

by PumpkinCandy



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27475102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinCandy/pseuds/PumpkinCandy
Summary: 没头没尾，可能之后会用到长篇里（如果开坑的话）
Relationships: China/Russia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5
Collections: aph合集





	小火车

王耀在他的两腿之间跪坐下来，仰头看了看斯拉夫人闪闪发亮的眼睛。伊万·布拉金斯基看起来过于愉悦和雄心勃勃，一副好整以暇守株待兔的模样，惹得王耀忍不住想要给他一点教训。于是他把脑袋埋下去，轻轻往伊万的大腿根部吹了口气。  
伊万表面上依然是那副四平八稳的样子，但王耀眼尖地瞥见他大腿内侧的肌肉不自然地跳了跳。  
——小熊崽子，王耀一面轻轻地用鼻尖去蹭他的大腿根，一面在心里愉快地想着。尽管东方人含蓄的本性让他不好意思当面说出来，但每当伊万对他的身体表现出迷恋和占有欲的时候，王耀都会感到一丝丝骄傲的窃喜。  
正如伊万迷恋他一样，他的小心脏也会为伊万的每一个眼神、表情、动作而颤颤巍巍地膨胀起来，欢喜得晕头转向，飘飘然的，都不知道自己是谁了。

他在伊万的大腿根上落下一连串细碎的、温柔的吻，小毛熊的呼吸声在他头顶上逐渐变得急促起来，王耀这才停止了迂回的挑逗，把主攻方向对准了最后的目标。  
他的鼻尖蹭在一层薄薄的布料上，熟悉的、久违的腥膻味充斥了整个鼻腔，让他寂寞已久的心脏砰砰地跳了起来。他努力回想着上一次给伊万口的时候对方喜欢的技巧，张开嘴用舌头轻轻扫了一下黑布下的那块软肉。  
伊万捉住了王耀的手紧紧握住：“耀……”  
小毛熊一兴奋起来就显得莽撞和急躁，王耀没有理会他的催促，专心致志地用舌尖抚摸着布料下蠢蠢欲动的小万尼亚。  
隔着一层棉布，再优质的服务也要打个折扣，这么点朦朦胧胧的快感哪能喂饱早就食髓知味的北极熊。伊万急得几次都想干脆自己把内裤扒下来算了。但王耀很坚持，他无比耐心又细心地用舌尖描摹着内裤下凸起的形状，好像要用舌尖把小伊万给画出来一样。  
这个想象让伊万觉得胯下又硬了几分。他痴迷地看着王耀认真吞吐的动作，一想到平日里人前温和礼貌的美人，正伏在自己身下，这样认真地、心无旁鹜地抚慰着自己的东西……一想到王耀会为他做这种事——而且是只为他一个人做这种事——他简直硬得要爆炸了！

在伊万炽热的注视中，王耀终于隔着内裤将整根肉棒舔了个遍，他有点气喘吁吁，但伊万的喘息声早比他紊乱急促了八倍都不止，他小心地抬头看了一眼，对方鼓着腮帮子，显然是咬牙切齿忍得十分辛苦。  
王耀心底一下就软了，“要给小毛熊一点教训”这件事瞬间就被他丢到了太平洋：虽然他爱极了伊万看到摸到吃不到的时候这副迷恋又挣扎的表情，但他怎么舍得让自己心爱的人等这么久？  
心中涌起了小小的抱歉，他用牙齿咬住内裤的边缘，然后用力地扯开——底下按捺已久的小万尼亚就这样一下子跳出来拍在他脸上，发出不大不小、清脆的一声“啪”。  
王耀的脸上一下飞起两朵红云，没了薄薄的布料的阻隔，腥膻味直直地冲进了他的鼻腔，把他整个人都撩得头晕脑胀。  
“唔……”他盯着眼前这根精神抖擞的巨物，一时有点发懵。尽管已经老夫老妻这么多年了，但每次面对这根“庞然大物”的时候，王耀都有种头皮发麻的感觉，他本能地畏惧着它惊人的尺寸，又不可抑制地在脑海中反复播放着每次被小伊万带上高潮的场景——  
没办法，他就是馋伊万的身子。  
他诚实，他自豪，他骄傲。

王耀自豪又骄傲地扶着已经兴奋得开始吐前液的小伊万，含住了下面分量十足的囊袋。他们已经五个月没见面了，看起来伊万的“存货”不少。  
王耀含着一边轻轻舔完以后又去舔另一边，然后从肉棒的根部开始，顺着柱身向上舔舐着。小万尼亚的柱身朝下侧远比朝上侧要敏感，伊万舒服得从喉咙里发出了一声低沉的喟叹：“小耀，哦…再舔一下好吗？耀……”  
王耀坦然地把他的低吟和请求当作了嘉奖，更加卖力地用唇舌抚慰着柱身，又极尽温柔地吮过冠状沟，发出“咕啾咕啾”的水声……  
他想让伊万舒服，想让他因为自己而更加、更加的舒服。

伊万只觉得快感在身下逐渐堆积，他忍不住开口道：“耀，能不能……”  
王耀闻言抬头询问般地看了他一眼，那双因为染上了情欲而湿漉漉的眼睛一下撞进了他的视野。  
那是一双怎样美丽的双眸啊——恍若一潭金色的月光，浮光跃金，静影沉璧……用世界上所有最美好的语言也不足以形容出它十万分之一的美丽和诱人。伊万从过去到未来一直都对这样的王耀毫无抵抗力——准确地说，他对所有模样的王耀都毫无抵抗力。  
他疯狂地想要占有王耀的全部。  
王耀没有意识到伊万的眼神已经变得无比具有侵略性，他侧过头，用脸颊蹭了蹭肉棒的前端，然后又轻轻地吻了吻——伊万能看见那线条姣好的唇温柔地贴在自己的马眼上，他能听见自己疯狂的、紊乱的、如同擂鼓一样的心跳声——万能的天父啊，谁能顶得住这样的小耀——  
王耀用双手托着小伊万，眼睛弯弯地眯起来：“你好呀。”  
——完了。  
伊万眼睁睁地看着本就精神百倍的小伊万原地起立，紧紧地贴在了自己小腹上。

王耀好像也被小伊万的反应吓了一跳，一时间竟然愣在那里，忘了下一步该做什么。但伊万却把他的犹豫当成了不愿意——确实，对东方人来说这样完全勃起的巨龙实在是有点吓人了，不管是用上面的还是下面的小嘴都很辛苦……  
新世纪好男人大白熊用最后的理智开始在“提枪就上”和“体贴放过”的边缘反复试探：“小耀…可以吗……不行就……”  
“男人不能说不行！”  
王耀忽然冒出一句雄赳赳气昂昂的宣言，然后以一种视死如归般的气势张开嘴将小万尼亚吞进了喉咙。  
——伊万仿佛看见了自己的理智小人从“体贴放过”那一边飞速地冲向“提枪就上”，并且开始肆无忌惮地大鹏展翅。  
他按住王耀的后脑勺，急不可耐地、几乎有些粗鲁地朝自己的胯部按了下去。  
“……唔！”口中的巨物一下前进到难以想象的深度，王耀的喉部反射性地夹紧，眼角也瞬间就被逼出了生理性的眼泪。伊万却被这附赠的按摩服务弄得越发兴奋，一边扶着他的脑袋上下活动，一边放肆地挺动腰部在他的口中攻城略地。  
王耀仰着头，粗大的肉棒进出将他的唇磨得嫩红，来不及吞咽的唾液顺着唇角流下。他想要努力放松自己迎合伊万的节奏，但对方侵犯的动作实在太快太重太深，他几乎要喘不过气来了。  
——不行……要…要窒息了……唔……  
混混沌沌中伊万抓住了他的手，他本能地紧紧回握住，心底突然就柔软安定了下来。  
他的万尼亚，他的小毛熊……

最后的时候伊万想从他的口中撤出来，但王耀主动地含住前端舔了舔——  
“咳、咳……”虽然早有准备，但他还是被突然喷涌而出的精液呛得捂着嘴不停地咳嗽，伊万慌忙把他抱起来，让他坐在自己腿上，满含歉疚地吻他的脸：“对不起对不起！小耀，我不是故意的……”  
王耀摇了摇头，顺势双手搂住他的脖子，吻了吻那双美丽的紫罗兰色的眼睛：“我也爱你。”

【不算后续的后续】  
“我服务得怎么样？”  
“小耀超棒的！小耀最好了！小耀……”伊万忽然伸手握住了小小耀，“小耀也硬了，我们再来一次吧~万尼亚会让小耀舒服的~^L^~”  
“……好。⁄(⁄ ⁄•⁄-⁄•⁄ ⁄)⁄”


End file.
